


Good relations

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Francing, Francis/King, M/M, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: Adam and David aren't really that close, but maybe a recent trial might change that slightly.





	Good relations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for me not uploading in a long time, I've been busy with exams and stuff. This is a short fic just to put something out there  
> Also, I'm gonna be gone from the face of the earth for about 4 weeks so no writing or replies in that time. (not that anyone really cares lol.)

Adam rolled his shoulders as he stepped forward from the tree line. Well, there goes his flashlight, he thinks as he pops something satisfying in his back. Just when he thought he was going to get the hang of the timing, he’d been cut down before he could put his efforts into practice. 

Nasty group of teenagers, those Legion are. He shakes his head. Had he been there teacher, he likes to think he would’ve straightened them out to be decent kids. Then again, maybe they were lost causes, even though Adam didn’t really believe in lost causes, just people who gave up. 

Some days, he could relate to that. 

Adam approached the campfire and greeted the others present. Kate gave him a warm smile and hand wave as she paused from her conversation with Jane, who also sent him a wave. Claudette was treating Jake’s wounds softly, the pair sitting very close and Adam didn’t want to intrude on what could be a tender moment. 

The others were in trials at the moment, so Adam went over to one of the logs around the fire and sat, letting out a groan as he leaned back against the makeshift bench. It wasn’t comfortable by any means, but he was too tired to stand. 

From the forest, Adam saw Dwight appear, toolbox in hand. Adam waved to him and Dwight smiled back. 

“Hey, Adam,” Dwight said as he walked over. “You doing okay?” 

“Hmm.” Adam nodded. “I’m alright. I’ve just had a hard trial is all. What about you?” 

“That’s a shame,” Dwight frowned. “You should have been with. Meg and David dealt with the nurse surprisingly well the last trial. We managed to get out of there quickly thanks to this little guy.” He says as he taps the toolbox. “The others should be back soon.” 

“That’s good to hear, especially against the nurse. Good job.” Adam patted his shoulder. 

“Hey! I’m supposed to be the one to tell others about doing a good job. You’re gonna take my job.” Dwight jokes.

“Can’t take the teacher out of me I suppose.” Adam shrugged. 

“Well, I’ll take the compliment for once.” Dwight smiled awkwardly. “I’ll see you later Adam.” 

“Take care, Dwight.” He replied. At that moment, Meg and David broke through the treeline, laughing heartily. 

“What a muppet. Did ya see it when she ‘it the tree? Musta been a rough one for ‘er.” David’s deep voice resounded from a distance away.

“Hell yeah, she was. I won’t complain though. If nothing else, it felt good to get back at her considering how well she does normally.” 

“Sure did, serves the bitch right if ye ask me.” The two laughed some more on their approach while Adam watched. 

As they came closer to the campfire, Meg was the first to wave to Adam. David followed with a quick tip of his black hat. “Y’alright mate?” David said curtly. At first, Adam hadn’t realised that this wasn’t actually a conversation starter, and rather just a polite greeting. It was something apparently everyone did back where David lived. 

Adam just responded with a positive-sounding “Hmm.” 

Meg left them to go over to Kate and Jane, hugging Kate. Adam didn’t know what was official between them but he didn’t need to know either, so he turned his attention back to the brit. 

Adam was trying to think of something to say to David, but it felt hard. The two had little in common and their interactions were often based on necessity, and not really friendship. If anything, David’s reckless behaviour could annoy Adam, who often had a calculating demeanour in trials. Having said that though, Adam couldn’t help but want to try and keep a good report between himself and the others, including David. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re back in one piece.” Adam resigned to say. 

“Cheers mate,” David responded. It was a fairly neutral statement, which indicated to Adam that this conversation was probably over. 

With that, Adam excused himself with some explanation of needing to fix up his flashlight. David didn’t stop him. 

The mist dissolved once more, leaving Adam in the seemingly empty Yamaoka estate. While Adam wouldn’t say he liked any of the places trials were held, this one was a favourite of his. There were many hiding spots and the house itself looked like something he would see in rural Kagoshima. He would have liked to photograph them, maybe even send them back to his uncle. He’d been taken by the entity before he had gotten the opportunity. He wonders how he’s doing.

Adam immediately set about fixing a generator, pushing the unnecessary emotions to the side.  
He had learned much in his time here in the realms, and although he was not a veteran, he certainly wasn’t the newest arrival. The generator was almost complete in good time when a scream broke out across the estate. It was accompanied by the swinging of a chainsaw. The Cannibal

Despite the now complete generator, Adam knew this trial was far from over.

Adam approached the hooked survivor, now making out the aura to be David’s. The trek here had been hounded by the heartbeat but two other generators had been completed. David was quickly approaching the struggle phase, so Adam sped up and went for the save. As he pulled him off, David groaned as the hook left his shoulder. Adam didn’t waste any time and began to bandage David as best he could. He didn’t have much on him but it should be enough to stop the bleeding. 

“Thanks, Francis, but I dunno if ‘ere’s a could place for this.” David was on edge, and Adam couldn’t blame him. The heartbeat remained constant and Adam knew he had to hurry. The Cannibal was known to punish survivors who grouped up.

“Don’t worry Dave, we’re almost done,” Adam reassured him as he finished the last turn of the makeshift bandage. 

David rolled his shoulder testingly before spitting out. “Don’t call me Dave, it’s David, ‘right?”

Adam was a little taken aback at first, then annoyed, but he didn’t want to start a scene in the middle of a trial. “Pardon me, David, but we should get moving.” 

“Bright idea.” David replied. The two set off and made sure the killer wasn’t following them. When they were sure to be alone, they found a generator to begin with. Despite the progress going fine, the pair didn’t feel at ease; both because of the killer running around the trial but also because of their interaction back at the hook.

“Look, mate,” David said while still looking at the generator. “Sorry for snapping at ye back there.” 

“It’s fine David.” Adam sighed. “I don’t even know why I said it. Let’s just get this over with so we can get back to camp.” 

David stayed quiet and went back to work.

The trial had been going well. The pair split up after the generator and no one else had been downed, mostly due to Feng having done a good job at distracting the Cannibal. But things changed when the Cannibal caught Adam off guard at the house and he downed him with ease. Adam couldn’t contain the scream as he was put on the hook. The door was nearby and being opened by Jeff. The Cannibal didn’t seem interested and instead went about patrolling the hook. Adam was pretty sure this trial would end in death for him. Against other killers, they might stand a chance if Bill was also here to help. But against the chainsaw-wielding killer, it was almost impossible. 

When Adam thought all had been lost, he could see the aura of David coming through the house. Don’t tell me…

“Oi, fatty, let’s ‘ave it. I don’t give a shit mate. C’mon!” The brit yelled. It was not really working, seeing how the Cannibal probably didn’t even understand David. He didn’t seem very bright. He was far more interested in securing the kill. David couldn’t seem to accept that. 

So he did the most reckless thing possible and he punched the Cannibal’s broad back when he was looking. 

The effect was like kicking a hornet hive. The killer immediately took a swing at David, knocking him sideways. David gritted his teeth and began running to the exit with the pissed Cannibal in tow. The others were still at the gate, trying to protect David. 

Adam wasn’t going to let his teammates get beaten around just for him to die. If they were going to make a sacrifice, he was going to live. 

Adam cried out loudly as he grabbed the hook. With two short breaths to prepare himself, he used all his strength to get off the hook. He fell, bleeding heavily and sweating from the short exertion.

The presence of his teammates disappeared and the heartbeat was getting louder. Adam gritted his teeth and began running, limping hard. He managed to vault a window and he could hear the distinct call of the hatch. Adam could feel the Cannibal’s red stain on his back, but he didn’t dare look back until he was jumping feet first into the black nothingness. 

Adam came back from the treeline, bleeding and cursing under his breath. He didn’t like swearing, but he feels it was justified in this moment of time. As he staggered into camp, he almost fell into Claudette’s arms as she ran to support him. He felt another person come to his left to prop him up and when he looked over, he saw it was David, now with a thick bandage around his exposed bicep. 

Adam didn’t have much consciousness left in him so he let go once he’d been seated on the ground. 

As Adam roused himself from his sleep, he saw himself healed. A strange property of living in the realms was that all injuries could be fixed, provided someone was there to sew them shut. The Entity graciously did the rest, a small favour to its pets. 

Adam rubbed his eyes testingly and looked around. The campfire was normal once more. Not quite full, and not quite empty. Dwight was still around and so was Laurie and Quentin. David was also sat nearby, his eyes boring holes into the fireplace. 

Adam coughed to clear his throat, inadvertently alerting David to his presence. 

“Hey.” Was all the Brit said. 

“Hello.” Adam responded curtly. 

The two were silent for a second before Adam continued. “Thanks for your help back there, I suppose I can always count on you to be-” 

“Reckless?” David interrupted. 

“Brave,” Adam said. “I know we don’t have a great relationship but I appreciate you putting your life on the line for me.” 

David shrugged. “Just didn’ feel right is all, leaving ye there.” 

Adam looked into the fire, feeling a little awkward.

“And,” David sighed. “‘Cause I do like ye. And it were pretty impressive ‘ow you got off the ‘ook by ye self.” 

Adam looked back to David and smiled, who in turn smirked back.

“Thanks, David, it means a lot to me.” 

“Yeah, yeah Francis, finish the mushy crap. I never could stomach it, now then and not now.” David looked away, crossing his arms. 

“Noted,” Adam replied. “I suppose I can expect you to save me like that every trial.” 

“Ha!” David laughed in his deep voice. “Maybe if you teach me the trick to jumping off the hook.” 

“I think that’s a fair trade.” Adam replied with a smile.


End file.
